Conciencia
by Tobias Chase
Summary: Tu, podre y pequeño crio que crees que eres el salvador del mundo. No eres mas que ilusión difusa para mis planes. No me mientas y dejame continuar. Yo me encargare de todo y sere yo quien tome el mando ahora.


Hola ¿Cómo están? Este fic participara para el reto inspiración musical del foro la aldea oculta entra las hojas.  
Disclamer: Tanto la canción como los personajes y trama de este humilde escrito están sujetos a los derechos de sus respectivos autores.

….

Todo lo puede ver en aquella prisión que está en lo más alto de los cielos. Esa prisión donde aquellos egoístas y avariciosos mortales le llaman luna. Pero aunque hayas estado mucho tiempo ahí, no te preocupas, no sientes miedo. Porque pronto saldrás de ahí, tu "letargo" dará su punto final y llegaras a este mundo, tu hermoso y gran jardín personal, donde todos solo te servirán.

Sin embargo ahora no era el momento. Un poco de tiempo en comparación a lo que tuvo que esperar. Y desde lo más alto veía la miseria de los que luchaban con el poder robado de su ser. Como morían muchos como cucarachas. Mueran, pensó sin quitar aquel rostro inmutable, aunque su alma fría empezara a sentir un poco el calor.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dignó a hacer acto de presencia cuando vio que todo estaba culminado. El tsukoyimi infinito. Debía agradecer mucho a Uchiha Madara que, crédulo, ciego había logrado llegar tan lejos sin saber las verdaderas intenciones que había tras toda esa farsa creada por Zetzu.

Y hablando de él, oh si pudiera tener sentimiento lo más seguro es que por él sentiría lástima. Pobre y roto muñeco manejado por los hilos invisibles de su voluntad. Siendo un genio y en su mismo tiempo un completo estúpido. Una herramienta más para ella para dar paso a sus planes, a ponerle fin a su destierro y recuperar lo que por derecho era suyo.

Lo miro tan tranquilo, tan confiado que ahora la suerte la sonreía cuando eso no era más que una abstracta ilusión. Y fue cuando llego el momento.

Tu querido "hijo", el ente que movió todos los hilos de la historia tras bambalinas, usando el cuerpo de otro desdichado acaba de traicionar a quien pensaba era su "amo"

Ahora, usando su cuerpo regresaría. Su opresión ya había tenido su fecha de caducidad. Y ocuparía su lugar, algo que era suyo.

Adentro de su cuerpo, cuando estaba a punto de apoderarse de su conciencia ocurrió algo inesperado.

Se estaba resistiendo.

Se estaba resistiendo. Ese hombre estaba dando pelea aun cuando debía estar más que consciente de su situación.

Pero eso no era todo, también escucho una voz. Era fina y tuvo que agudizar un poco el sentido de su oído para entenderle. Sus ojos perlados se abrieron de par en par por lo que escucho.

"Te esperaba esperando"

¿De qué estaba hablando? Se pregunto y aunque sabía que no tendría tiempo, no con esas personas molestas que quisiera intervenir, quería escucharlo. Tan solo un poco más. La curiosidad, un sentimiento humano tan depreciable como todos los demás mermaron en su psique, como una repentina obsesión. Entro a esa mente de aquel ser que le causaba intriga.

El lugar era de penumbras y apenas lo podía observar entre las sombras. Parecía falsamente sereno ante todo. Incluso pudo apreciar una leve sonrisa arrogante en sus labios. No tenia que fingir con ella, pensó mientras pasaban aquel silencio solemne. Sabía lo que sentía, no le veía sentido alguno que siguiera con su teatro.

-Así que usted es Kaguya ōtsutsuki- dijo Madara esperando que la intrusa se dignara a hablar. Mas al ver que era lo que menos podría pasar decidió continuar- sus planes después de todo han sido estos. Jamás pensé que Zetzu cayera hasta lo más bajo e indigno, debo elogiar eso de su parte. La traición sin duda no era algo que me esperaba, sin embargo a usted si.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto.

-No me crea un estúpido- alego en respuesta- Yo sé mucho de usted, sabía de antemano que algo así pasaría, aunque obviamente se me pasaron algunos detalles que hicieron que mi fracaso se volviera inminente.

-¿Y qué esperabas?- esa sensación, ese anhelo de saber más se hacía latente conforme pasaba el tiempo. Aunque claro no lo mostraba, sería algo bajo para ella.

-No tenía mucha idea sobre eso, solo que utilizarme no era una de las opciones-se encogió de hombros- solo quería conocerla, tal vez que "bailara" conmigo- contesto,

-¿Bailar? ¿Así es como denominas tú al masacrar a todos?

-Yo no tengo la culpa que esos ineptos no puedan seguir mis propios pasos- se justifico con burla tan maliciosa- pero ¿eso no hizo usted en el pasado?

Le miro con indignación ¿Se estaba comparando con ella? ¿Se estaba osando a esa altanería? Oh, claro que si, y aunque eso sintió en un principio dejo de sorprenderla. No tenía porque caer en su juego tonto.

-Mis motivos…

-Fueron distintos, pero discrepo con eso- interrumpió- los dos queremos el fin del sufrimiento, y la única meta para lograr eso es el poder. Eso es tan adictivo. No se puede parar una vez que se obtiene.

-Iluso, te mientes a ti mismo- dijo con calma dejándole en jaque.

-¿De qué está hablando?- se digno a preguntar.

-Eso es muy obvio ¿no te parece?- pregunto- pero claro, solo eres un pequeño niño que ha sufrido, no lo entiendes.

-No te creas que puedas sobajarme- reclamo totalmente indignado.

-Eres un crio- señalo de nuevo con esa gélida mirada que no mostraba más que nada- no quieras mentirme que yo lo sé todo.

-¿Te he mentido?- pregunto irónico ante eso- no es verdad.

-¿Qué eres Madara?- pregunto sacando otro tema, uno que dejo desorientado al Uchiha por unos breves instantes.

-El salvador- contesto sin pensarlo por mucho- de este mundo en decadencia.

-No te ciegues- contradijo- que se lo que menos te importa es lo que le pase a los demás. Tú, egoísta, avaricioso, asesino. No has pensado más que en ti mismo. En cubrir las heridas que no se han ido. En llenar el vacío de tu tonta existencia.

-Kaguya- murmuro, acaso pensaba aquella poderosa e imponente diosa que con esas palabras lo derrumbaría y lo tendría en la palma de su mano- Puede que sus palabras sean ciertas, que usted tenga razón. Soy un mentiroso, pero… ¿no somos los dos? Usted que también sabe lo que es el dolor, la pérdida, la traición… También se ha cansado de eso. Quería poner fin a esto- hizo una pausa- la diferencia es el fin de los medios. Yo quería paz para todos, usted solo quería recuperar lo que le pertenecía

Admitía que ese hombre no era como los demás que había conocido en todo lo que representaba su eternidad. Era complejo, podía hablar con una tajante sinceridad, pero también ocultaba cosas, cosas que por nada del mundo quería enseñar el resto del mundo, demasiado personales. Poseía una gran lógica e inteligencia. Pero eso carecía ya de importancia, en esos momentos pese a lo que era, ya no había valor que lo devaluara. Ahora no era que un genio que le estorbaba en su camino.

-Yo no he mentido, Madara, yo no cambie como tu- pronuncio la diosa- yo no me cubierto con una coraza de falsedad solo para aliviar el dolor que siento. En cambio tu si- te has negado a ser el que fuiste antes. Manchar tus manos, quitar vidas solo para recuperar lo que tan arrebatado. Odiar a quienes no tiene la culpa de tu sufrimiento. Ocultar tu esencia y seguir adelante en un plan donde no eras más que una herramienta.

La expresión del legendario Uchiha y eso la lleno de complacencia. Poco a poco esa seguridad que alardeaba iba perdiendo intensidad. Su rostro que mostraba seguridad genuina se vio reemplazada por una que era todo lo contrario. Su muralla de mentiras se había derrumbado, pronto seria suyo.

-Porque no eres un salvador, no has llegado a nada- dijo y viendo que Madara no está ni en condiciones de hablar continuo- Eres un hombre ciego, roto. No sigues más que ideales vacios que creíste como cierto. No has hecho más que mentirte ante ti mismo. Servirme sin que te des cuenta. Dando todo de ti, solo para servirme. El sueño que plantaste no era que una ilusión. Todo es falso, y solo debo decir que te agradezco que hayas sido lo suficientemente crédulo como para confiar en que hacías lo correcto.

Sus ojos negros apenas podían ver lo que había a su alrededor. Su mente y corazón había sufrido un colapso. Ya no pensaba, no sentía. Todo…era una mentira.

-Pero yo…

-Tú no eres nada- interrumpió- pero ahora, por fin servirás de algo- estaba confundido, ya era hora de entrar en acción- me desharé de ti y tu cuerpo así como lo fue lo demás no hará mas que cumplir mis deseos.

Después todo para Madara Uchiha se volvió negro.

…

No había llevado tanto tiempo al parecer. Los enemigos, tan insignificantes como al que había poseído se preparaban para pelear con ella. No quería hacerlo, pero no tenía opción. Para obtener su objetivo, para tener lo que siempre fue suyo. Tener de nuevo su hermoso jardín, haría lo que fuera.

Fin.

Esto es todo, la verdad es mi primer reto que he hecho en mi vida. Manejar a Kaguya ha sido lo más difícil que he hecho, pues es un personaje que casi no se sabe nada e incluso los rasgos de su personalidad siguen siendo un misterio por lo que tome esa decisión tan arriesgada hacerle una que no se viera tan alejada a la cannon que se no ha mostrado ya.

En cuestión a la canción, la he escogido porque cada que la escuchaba se venían a la cabeza Kaguya y Madara quien pensaba que sería interesante un encuentro de esas dos mentes oscuras y retorcidas.

Sin nada más que decir, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Sería un placer leer sus comentarios al respecto.

Sayonara.


End file.
